The invention relates to a lid opening and closing apparatus of a compartment or the like, and in particular, a lid opening and closing apparatus in which a lid can be opened and closed in an opening direction and a closing direction with an urging force of a single spring.
Conventionally, as such a lid opening and closing device, there is known a device in which a spring urges a lid from a closed position to an open position (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-2059 (Paragraph [0008])
However, in such a conventional lid opening and closing apparatus, it is necessary to close the lid with a hand, thereby causing a nuisance. It is also necessary to close the lid with a hand against an urging force of the spring, thereby causing a problem. In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and has the following objects.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a lid can be opened and closed in both directions, i.e., an opening direction and a closing direction, with an urging force of a single spring.
According to the first aspect of the invention, it is sufficient to provide the single spring, thereby reducing the number of parts. Also, the spring urges the lid in the closing direction, thereby securely closing the lid. Furthermore, the spring urges the lid in the closing direction, thereby preventing the lid from unexpectedly opening from the closed position. Therefore, according to the first aspect of the invention, it is possible to eliminate a locking mechanism for locking the lid at the closed position.
A second aspect of the present invention-has the following object in addition to the object of the first aspect of the invention. That is, according to the second aspect of the invention, the lid can be opened and closed in both directions, i.e., the opening direction and the closing direction, with a comparatively simple structure.
A third aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first and second aspects of the invention. That is, according to the third aspect of the invention, the lid can be closed using the urging force of the spring when the lid is closed by 45 degrees from the closed position.
A fourth aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first to third aspects of the invention. That is, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, the lid can be opened and closed in both directions i.e., the opening direction and the closing direction, with a comparatively simple structure of an engagement of a guide groove and a pin.
A fifth aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first to fourth aspects of the invention. That is, according to the fifth aspect of the invention, a locking part of the pin is provided in the guide groove for securely opening the lid.
A sixth aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first to fifth aspects of the invention. That is, according to the fifth aspect of the invention, the pin engages a stopper while opening the lid so that the pin can be moved to a suitable position in the guide groove.
A seventh aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first to sixth aspects of the invention. That is, according the seventh aspect of the invention, it is arranged such that a push arm can return assuredly.
An eighth aspect of the invention has the following object in addition to the object of one of the first to seventh aspects of the invention. That is, according to the eighth aspect of the invention, a damper device is provided for opening the lid slowly and quietly with a damping force thereof. In addition, the damper device is provided for opening the lid slowly and quietly with the damping force thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.